


Warriors: Cats of the Five Islands

by yumillusion



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumillusion/pseuds/yumillusion
Summary: A collection of stories set in my Five Islands au for Warriors feat. Some youtubers as cats because as an author I have that power





	1. Wildstar's Nine Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness I haven't written in a long time... If you have any suggestions as to how I could improve don't be afraid to tell me!

"Are you ready Wildfang?"  
The tom paused, and took a deep breath, turning to face the toms that he brought with him.

"Not like I have much of a choice Rabbitsong," he sighed, not at all ready. Smallrunner pressed his nose into his shoulder, giving his mate comfort before the ceremony.

"You'll do just fine Tiger, I know you will."  
With that, Wildfang approached the Star Spire, and pressed his nose to the cold surface.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he was in a dark, yet also somewhat glowing area. He got up and started to wander, having no clue what he was supposed to do past the spire. He let out a very manly scream that was totally not from fear when he was tackled to the ground by something not bigger than he. He swiped at his attacker, but stopped when he heard that voice he missed so much.

"I know it's been years Wildfang, but I would have hoped you would still recognize my scent," purred Icegaze. The warrior released him, and let out a hearty laugh that one wouldn't expect from such a scrawny tom.

"In my defense you don't exactly have a scent, it reeks of monster fumes near the spire..." Wildfang paused, lurching towards the tom, "I missed you dad," he mewed.  
"I'm always keeping my eye on you boy, but you know why I'm here. I believe your clanmates would rather have you before sunrise,"

Wildfang straightened up, and let go of the breath he wasn't holding. He held his head down to level with Icegaze, and gained the first life of many to come.  
"With this life, I grant you compassion, use this wisely, I shouldn't have to explain this to the badger I call a son," chuckled the older tabby, who promptly received a playful swat from the younger.

Wildfang shivered, he wishes his coat was thicker. It got warmer with his mother taking a seat under his chin. Not wanting to keep him waiting, she held her nose towards her son, waiting for him to meet her halfway. Wildfang held back a snort, and complied.  
"With this life I grant you friendship, use it to make great a closeknit clan and keep the bonds holding it together stronger than ever before," Specklefall purred, and kissed her son's nose. Wildfang returned the favor by smooching her head, hoping he looked groomed so she wouldn't fuss about it.

He missed the warmth, but knew Acornkit was in his tail, trying to find a warm spot. The little kit bit him and he had to refrain from jumping, she was no bigger than a mouse compared to her much larger brother. "I thought I scented mischief, what do ya got sis?" The tortiseshell stuck her tounge out, but pressed her nose to the elder.  
"With this wife, I gwant you pwotection. Use it to fight to defend youw cwanmates as if they wewe youw own chiwdwen, Siwvewpewt knyows they'ww nyeed it." Wildfang felt a much more intense warmth, and now finally understood what the other leaders meant when they mentioned burning. He felt like shredding ears.

With the kit fading out to who knows where, Paledream enters, and looked almost too happy to be near Wildfang again. "I'm so happy to finally see you," purred the grey tabby. Then it hit him, he could finally see what he looks like now, he forgot he could only see him when he was a kitten planning to be his apprentice. Paledream suddenly pulled away and touched his nose.  
"With this life, I give you healing, use it to bring a new kind of knowledge to your clan, poor Rabbitsong would thank you for it."

Wildfang was about to comment, but was hushed by a sudden Littlemist pressing his nose to his. Wildfang pushed him away quickly, needing to recover from being startled. Paledream, who hasn't left yet, chatised the tom for doing that. Wildfang recovered, and met him again, on his own terms.  
"With this life, I grant you leadership, use it to, well, lead. I have so much faith in you, I believe in your strength Fangface."

Littlemist and his mate faded away, leaving Cloudstar in their place. He was about to say something but Wildfang cut him off with a tackle hug, which was happily returned. Cloudstar backed away, stretching, before continuing with the ceremony.  
"With this life I grant you the gift of mentoring, use this to both teach others and learn from those you inspire." The living cottonball named Cloudstar rested his chin on his old apprentice's head, remembering what he was going to say. I should have named another warrior to mentor you, Rainstar was a mis-"  
"You were dead, it's not like you could've done anything about it, and Stormstar pretty much took me from him so it's not all bad..." Wildfang trailed off, wishing that Rainstar was never brought up, but recollected himself to prepare for the next cat.

Cloudstar left with an apology, but the IslandClan cat arrived with another. "Wildfang I'm so sorry to have dragged you into that mess it was my fault you-" Wildfang stopped him from speaking with his paw, his pale blue eyes soft with worry. "Flamepoppy, you have been forgiven, I never blamed you for what happened and besides, why would I leave my best friend to rot in a cave?" Flamepoppy started to cry, and pulled the much bigger warrior into a hug. Wildfang pet his head while this occured. The black and ginger tom was soon joined by his mate, a Queen if memory serves. Wildfang nodded to the she-cat who left too soon. "You look even stronger than I remember," purred Daisyskip, her nearly white eyes shining with starlight. "Come closer child, we don't have the entire night to waste time with idle chatter," Flamepoppy let an amused meow escape his muzzle, but quickly corrected himself when he seen the pair watching him. The couple approached, and pressed their noses to his cheeks.  
"With this life we grant you Justice and Loyalty, try to both find it and grant it to others, and to show your clan that you aren't what they may fear you to be,"

The mates left, leaving Wildfang alone once more. He counted the cats who came to see him, but something was wrong... there were only eight cats that gave him a life, and two gave him one life... that added to only seven lives from the Stars.

"You always were the smart one,"  
His eyes shot up to meet the ones he hasn't seen since he was an apprentice. He let his walls down, and started sobbing at the sight of his old denmate. He hasn't told anyone but Stormstar the truth of what happened, he thought Smallpaw was mad at his mistake. His legs gave out, and he fell forward, spared from the ground by an oddly warm body catching him. Smallpaw knew that Wildfang would've been upset after the cave-in, but it looks like he never actually accepted that he was actually gone.

Wildfang shuddered, wrapping his forelegs around the shorter tom. Time was of no concern to him. He wanted to stay and keep Smallpaw in the embrace, but the other pulled away, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Those damned eyes, they looked so lifeless yet showed so much life behind them.

"You know we can't stay," Wildfang nodded.  
"You know why I'm here," He nodded again, ears tilting back slightly.  
"Did you know that I'm not mad at you?" He didn't.  
"Did you know that I was never mad at you?" No.  
"Did you know that he loves you?" He paused, not responding.  
"You know," He does.  
"You love him too," He has to admit that he's right.

Smallpaw pulled Wildfang in for a quick hug, and they met in the middle.  
"With this life I grant you Strength. Not for combat, but for being the leader of a Clan who may not want you to be theirs. For being a shoulder to cry on, and to listen to the voice others may not hear. To have the ability to cry when you need to, and to admit when you are weak. May the Stars grant you safe passage home, my sweet,"

One voice faded to many, as if every star was cheering to him.

"Wildstar!"


	2. If You Ever Wanna Talk

"INTRUDER!"  
"Oakpaw wai-"  
"BUT HE'S ON OUR TERRITORY!"  
"Did you think to ask why?"

Squirrelpaw was unsure whether to be annoyed or amused at the molly's interupption. He had places to be and a Leader to talk to. He got up from his spot in the sand and stretched his legs, this arguement has been going on for longer than what should be considered possible.

"I DON'T TALK TO INTRUDERS LIGHTININGTAIL"  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'S NOT HERE AT LIONSTAR'S REQUEST?"

Oakpaw was quieter after that, with a huff she flicked her tail towards the brown tom she was close to shredding a few moments ago. The molly was obviously displeased she had to bring him to camp but that's not Squirrelpaw's problem.

"So what's your name stranger?"  
"Squirrelpaw, and your name is?"  
"Lightiningtail, and this is Oakpaw," the other tom sounded friendlier at least. His green eyes, however, betrayed his curiousity.

"I know you're staring, don't be embarrassed to ask. It's nothing I haven't heard before," Squirrelpaw sighed and rolled his eye. He's already had to explain to kits what happened to him so many times it's become routine.

The white and gold tabby seemed amused at the statement. His companion was sent back to camp to tell Lionstar his visitor arrived, and to make sure he wasn't pounced when they came in.

"Can I take a guess?"  
"And that guess is?"

Lightiningtail pondered for moment, on these islands it could be anything.

"Dogs?"  
"Nope"  
"Badger or Fox?"  
"Nuh-uh"  
"Rogues?"  
"Close but no"  
"Twolegs?"  
"Wrong again"  
"Another Cat?"  
"Getting warmer"  
"Clan Cat?"  
"No"  
"Misty Island?"  
"What?"  
"Nevermind, uh... Dogs?"  
"You already said dogs"

The guessing game was cut short by a voice asking Lightiningtail to return to camp. A tall brown and white molly and a white and ginger tabby. emerged from the foliage. He's seen Deerspots before, back when she was still a kit, but the molly was new to him. Squirrelpaw lied down in the soft grass and yawned, watching the duo do the same.

"You must be Squirrelfall, yes?"  
"It's back to Squirrelpaw now, who's your companion?"

The molly refrained a laugh, then smiled softly. She looked like she was pitying him.  
He hated her already.  
Deerspots tried to cut the one-sided tension with small talk.  
She's trying but it's honestly not working.

"So, Squirrelpaw. I hope the patrol didn't give you much trouble, I know Oakpaw can be a bit... much,"  
"It's nothing new, I've honestly met kittypets with a worse bark than her's," Squirrelpaw preferred not to think about the specifics of those kittypets, but it helps to remember his past.

"That's good, you look surprisingly groomed for a trudge through a desert. I'm impressed," The molly purred. After closer inspection, it appeared she was close to the elder's den. If she wasn't already an elder. He tucked his paws underneath his chest, he was embarassed for the unspoken insults.

Deerspots was less amused, but said nothing. Her adopted littermate was... intense, but that's her clanmate. She's trying her best to be the best she can be. "Well, kittypets are all bark but at least Oakpaw has a reason to be cocky... She's a good apprentice despite her mouth!"

Squirrelpaw just stared at her, his blue eye showing no emotion. The molly who he still didn't know sent Deerspots back to camp, telling her to get Riverwhisker. Apparently she's the one who needed to see him, not Lionstar.

"Squirrelpaw, there's no reason to be like that, you're a guest in another clan's camp. We have every right to throw you back to the sands if you refuse to help us help you."  
"She's the one who almost gave me another notch in my ear, any more of them and I don't think you could call it an ear,"  
"I believe you can look at me and tell that I don't accept scars for excuses,"

She was right, the scars were eerily similar to his own. Missing the right side of her face instead of his left. He hates having to stare, but it's all he can do to gain anything from cats nowadays. Don't they know about communication via words? It's stupid like they are.

"Judging by the marks they left, was it a pack of dogs?"  
"Judging by your marks, was it kittypets?"  
"I think you know my answer,"  
"And you know mine. There's more to us than most see isn't there?"  
"Such as a name?"  
"Brightheart, if it makes you feel any better, it used to be Lostface."

She had a laugh that betrayed her dislike for the name, but it was an honest one.  
He liked it.  
It reminded him of Eagleclaw.  
He liked Eagleclaw, he was nice to him.  
Brightheart was nice to him.  
He liked her.

Riverwhisker returned with another apprentice, Vinepaw if memory serves. Brightheart had to leave, but left him with the fact that if he ever wanted to talk, all he had to do was come and find her.

He likes that idea.


End file.
